


Layers

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Academy Era, Community: bridge2sickbay, Drabble, Female Character of Color, Food, Gen, Gen Fic, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> McCoy, Uhura - Tiramisu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layers

Nyota loved complexity of things, from language to music, to food, and of course to people. 

Which was why she enjoyed watching McCoy sometimes, when he's waiting for Kirk to finally show up at the bar that most people at the academy enjoy. From the few times she's chatted with him, she knew he tried to show off a grumpy divorcée exterior, but there was so much more to him than that, and it intrigued her. 

Taking the chance that Kirk would fail to show up, as he often would on date night, she took her dessert, a nice decadent tiramisu, and approached him.

"This seat taken?"

Leonard looked up, and smiled. "Be my guest." 

Oh, yes, he had many layers, and she was planning to find out every one of them.


End file.
